


Old Flames

by doodlelover



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Past Bill/Ford, Past Relationship(s), and that he's now dating his nephew, bill being a dicksicle about having dated ford in the past, ex!Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlelover/pseuds/doodlelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper accidentally catches Bill and Ford in the middle of a conversation that he's not sure he's meant to be hearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by SpyroForLife, who introduced me to ex!Ford via her amazing blog on tumblr. I couldn't find anymore fic surrounding the idea, so I decided to write some myself. I hope you enjoy!

The cons of having a demonic entity as a sort-of boyfriend definitely outweighed the pros, but Dipper was constantly reminded that quality was definitely more important than quantity. This was one of those times, as he was currently splayed across his mattress, messy but contented and at complete peace with the world around him. Bill was an insufferable prick, but he was damn good in bed. Probably because he had by now explored every corner of his mind, so knew exactly what he liked. Including some of his more, um, shameful kinks. And even ones he didn’t even know he’d be into. (Tentacles, really? There was a reason he avoided that corner of the internet, so imagine his surprise when he was liked being held down by and—well, he wasn’t going to think about it any further.)

Dipper sighed, a small, lazy smile tugging at his lips. Yeah, after that he was definitely going to sleep well for once. Bill had wandered off once he had tugged on the pajama pants Dipper had shucked off, to assumedly go to the bathroom to clean himself off. He hated being messy, while Dipper could care less.

He sighed again, this time in frustration. He’d never admit it out loud, but he liked having someone to sleep next to. He’d always had a tendency to spoon his pillows, but having an actual person (yeah, Bill’s not a person, but he had a body and that’s all that mattered) to cuddle with was so much better. And, if he didn’t clean himself off, there was no way Bill was going near him and his messy body fluids.

Sad that he had to get up after being so comfortable, he got up and pulled on some boxers. It was late at night, so he wasn’t worried about being seen half-naked by anyone in the shack.

When he got downstairs and was about to round the corner to get to the bathroom, he immediately stopped in his tracks and used all of the self-control he wielded to keep from saying, “What the fuck?” and instead walked back a few steps to remain hidden. Heart hammering in his chest, he peeked around the corner again once he was calm enough.

Bill was pinning his uncle Ford against the wall, hands gripping the lapels of his trench coat. Dipper was used to seeing their confrontations, but what made Dipper backtrack and feel immediately uncomfortable was how _close_ they were. The only time they ever touched when it was to throw blows at each other. Dipper instinctively knew he was not supposed to be seeing this.

Bill’s hair was wet from the shower he had obviously just took, beads of water dripping from his bangs and splashing on Ford’s clothes. The demon was an inch away from Ford’s face, his eyes glowing bright yellow and a shit-eating grin on his face, which was so normal Dipper was surprised he had any other facial expressions besides it (but Dipper knew for a fact that he definitely had other expressions, which he displayed often while they were having sex). But his uncle didn’t look enraged like he usually was when in proximity with Bill. He looked…uncomfortable.

Their words were quiet, and Dipper had to strain to hear them. “Back off, Cipher,” he heard Ford almost hiss.

“Oh, don’t you want to hear more though, Fordsy?” Bill said gleefully. “It was great, I promise. He’s probably so worn out that he’s already sleeping. I can’t wait to do it again.”

Dipper felt the back of his neck heat up. Bill was so dead. He’d be dead already if not for Dipper’s insane curiosity.

“I don’t want to hear you speak this way about my nephew!”

“I think you’re just jealous. You’re probably pissed that we can’t have fun anymore. You humans and your morals. But then again, he does taste tons better than you, so I can’t complain much. Wanna taste?”

He saw Bill lean in, almost managing to seal his lips against his uncle’s, but in the next second there was a loud crack, and Bill was suddenly on the floor with his hand nursing his cheek.

Ford was looking down at the demon with a look of pure hatred. He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead squared his shoulders and walked away in the (thankfully) opposite direction of where Dipper was.

He was paying such close attention to the scene in front of him that he hadn’t realized his hands had balled into fists, his nails cutting into his flesh. Dipper wasn’t sure what to feel at the moment. His mind was abuzz with thought, making it impossible to sort through his emotions. He simply continued to stare at Bill, who now had an expiration date on him. Dipper was going to _end_ Bill for this as soon as he got answers.

Bill’s grimace turned into another grin, and he looked Dipper straight in the eye. “Pine Tree, you’ll have to work pretty hard to get those answers.”

Fuck it, he could get answers from Ford if he wanted them that bad. Dipper strode over to Bill, hauled him up roughly, and tugged him up the stairs. “I’ll show you fucking rough, Cipher.”

Bill continued to grin, provoking Dipper’s rage even further. He knew he had a thing for the Pines’ family for a reason.


End file.
